


От гордости мало проку

by Luchiana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Post-Apocalypse, Social Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: ...если ты труп.





	От гордости мало проку

Как много прыти в нас по молодости. Что нам стоит заявить в свои святые двадцать: Ничто не заставит меня...

...продаться.

...пойти по головам.

...бросить друга в беде.

...пожертвовать всем ради карьеры.

Таких обещаний тысячи.

Я знаю. Я сам их давал.

Помню, как заявил отцу, что даже если он меня без гроша из дома выкинет, я найду выход. Поднимусь с низов и докажу еще им всем!

Отца больше нет. Как и матери. И некому сказать теперь: «Ну мы же говорили...»

Поднимаю глаза от изрытой асфальтовой оспой земли и вижу над собой горящие, озлобленные глаза какого-то голодранца. В какой-то миг кажется, что смотрюсь в зеркало. Здесь я в каждом вижу теперь отражение себя. Мы все — как один: ради черствой корки готовы перегрызть глотки зубами.

Небо черное, мрачное. Не помню, когда в последний раз видел его голубым. Не помню, смотрел ли вообще в эту некогда бездонную синеву небесного колодца, накрытого сейчас грязной бетонной плитой.

Главное — досидеть здесь до вечера, чтобы не согнали. Проходят мимо, ругаются, плюются. Кто-то пинает, замахивается, швыряет чем-то.

Сижу. Ведь там, под растеленной курткой, прячется настоящее сокровище: погреб. А в погребе — пища. Настоящая! Расскажи мне кто лет семь назад историю про человека, который трое суток высидел на холодной земле, закрывая собой люк, под которым спрятаны запасы еды, лишь бы не делиться ею с другими выжившими после взрыва... Да, я презрительно скривился бы, заявив, что последним бы куском поделился бы на его месте. Детей бы накормил.

Вон они, дети. Играются. Игрушек нет, а играются.

А я сижу. Жить-то хочется.

Юность, идеалы, принципы, сказки. Это все для тех, для других, которые со стоном поднимаются утром с постели и плетутся в универ, кое-как отсиживают пары, горланят в перерывах и толкутся в столовых. Читают модные книжки, тусят по клубам, хвастаются брендами своих полосатых семейников. Ночами корпят над конспектами, выступают на каких-то собраниях, защищают диссертации. Для них

Я тоже им был. До.

А теперь сижу.

Как мало нужно, чтобы осуществить несбыточные некогда геройские идеалы юности. Всего-то навсего подняться прямо сейчас и открыть крышку люка.

Да только поздно — юность прошла.

Встречаюсь внезапно с чьими-то небесно-голубыми глазами и ослепительным солнцем дружелюбной улыбки.

А может, еще нет?..


End file.
